スポンジ・ボブ
スポンジボブ・スクエアパンツ |show = SpongeBob SquarePants |dub_identifier = Japanese |channels = Animax BS Fuji MTV NHK BS2 NHK BS-hi NHK BS Premium NHK Educational TV Nickelodeon Japan Tokyo MX2 TV Aichi TV Hokkaido TV Osaka TV Tokyo |country = Japan |language = Japanese |original_language = American English |recording_studio = |starring = |seasons = 11 |episodes = 231 |air_date = Animax: - BS Fuji: - MTV: - NHK BS2: - NHK BS-hi: - NHK BS Premium: - NHK Educational TV: - present Nickelodeon: - present Tokyo MX2: - present TV Aichi: - present TV Hokkaido: - present TV Osaka: - TV Tokyo: - |website = |channel_title = |channel_link = |wikipedia = https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/スポンジ・ボブ |imdb = tt0206512 |tv.com = spongebob-squarepants }} Broadcast history MTV スポンジ・ボブ premiered on MTV on . These airings served as the replacement for those that were on the then defunct Nickelodeon Japan, but they stopped a little over a year later on once more channels had picked the show up. Nickelodeon Japan スポンジ・ボブ premiered on Nickelodeon Japan in . It would stop once the former Nickelodeon Japan shut down on . Nickelodeon Japan would later come back on , and the show continued on the channel once again. Trivia *On NHK Educational TV there have been 2 songs used for the credits that are different from the one normally used. The first song, "SpongeBob no Theme" by RIP SLYME, was first used in . On , the credits song was changed to "One Way" by Boys and Men. Cast |actor = Hiroyuki Tsuru Taiki Matsuno |audio = }} |actor = Ikuko Tani Mitsuaki Kanuka |audio = }} |actor = Rokurō Naya |actor2 = Yōji Ueda |audio = }} |actor = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |actor = Yūko Ogiso Chie Matsuura |audio = }} |actor = |actor2 = Ikuko Tani |actor3 = Rie Takahashi |audio = }} |actor = Yūko Ogiso Chie Matsuura |audio = }} |actor = Ikuko Tani Rie Takahashi |audio = }} |actor = Ikuko Tani |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Rokurō Naya |actor2 = Yōji Ueda |audio = }} |actor = Keijin Okuda |actor2 = Ikuko Tani |actor3 = Rokurō Naya |audio = }} |actor = Yūko Ogiso |actor2 = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |actor = Rokurō Naya |actor2 = |audio = }} |actor = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |actor = Rokurō Naya |actor2 = Yōji Ueda |audio = }} |actor = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |actor = Ikuko Tani |actor2 = Rokurō Naya |actor3 = Taiki Matsuno |actor4 = Yōji Ueda |audio = }} |actor = Rokurō Naya |actor2 = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |actor = Keijin Okuda |audio = }} |} See also *Gallery *Trivia Episodes The premiere/finale dates will vary by channel. They will be specified as a note. |finale1 = |episodes2 = 20 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 20 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 20 |premiere4 = |finale4 = |episodes5 = 20 |premiere5 = |finale5 = |episodes6 = 26 |premiere6 = |finale6 = |episodes7 = 26 |premiere7 = |finale7 = |episodes8 = 26 |premiere8 = |finale8 = |episodes9 = 26 |premiere9 = |finale9 = |episodes10 = 11 |premiere10 = |finale10 = |episodes11 = 26 |premiere11 = |finale11 = }} References